


Sll Sll Sll

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd





	Sll Sll Sll

一开始李汶翰以为自己的邻居是什么叛逆个性的地下rapper。

这不能怪他，嘉羿打扮得过于超出他的认知——戴一副黄色三角墨镜，墨绿色的发带上印着像素英文字母ALONE，染成红色的头发梳上去根根分明，像一团燃烧起来的火。整个人色块分明像是能溶解流淌成一条鲜艳的河流。

嘉羿收起黑色的雨伞，水珠沿着伞脊滑下来，洇湿了一小片地。他看了一眼两手空空的李汶翰，好心提醒：“外面在下雨。”

“谢谢。”李汶翰扬起一个很淡的笑，对这个新邻居的印象不算很坏，至少新邻居钥匙串上与他外表打扮格格不入的粉色小熊钥匙扣让李汶翰觉得格外亲切。

五个小时后他们在楼下的二十四小时便利店又遇到了一次。

嘉羿一只手拿着手机在打电话，另一只手抓着一把避孕套，李汶翰假装不经意地瞥了一眼，草莓味。

“嗯。”嘉羿说，“没关系，你忙的话就下次。”

刚买的草莓味避孕套被轻轻丢进垃圾桶里，嘉羿弯腰捞起那把黑伞撑开，像一柄利剑要划破黑夜。

粉色的钥匙扣坠落，砸在门口厚厚的地毯上被剥夺发出呻吟的权利，李汶翰捡起来追上去：“你的钥匙。”

“谢谢。”嘉羿略有诧异，侧身把李汶翰圈进伞下。

雨还在下，大得像是从城市深处发出的悲鸣，空荡荡的街道沉睡着，给悲伤脆弱的城市陪葬。李汶翰走了这几步路就浑身湿透，夜风一吹竟然想往嘉羿怀里靠。

于是他也真的盲目勇敢起来，抓住嘉羿的手臂，嘴角划开精心设计好的弧度：“不好意思啊，我没伞，忘买了。”

“我送你吧。”

意料之中得到这样的回答，李汶翰垂下眼，睫毛挂着沉重的雨水塌下来，刚好盖住他眼底一闪而过的狡黠。

领地就这样被轻易攻占，嘉羿还不知道李汶翰的心思，只顾着低头回微信，声音在夜色中缓缓拉开一段悠扬舒缓的小提琴曲：“没事，你有空了再来也行，我都可以。”

李汶翰到底没忍住，提前突兀地冒犯：“男朋友？”

嘉羿只犹豫了一秒：“不是。炮友。”

炮友……李汶翰顿觉索然无味，片刻后又为自己不合时宜的保守顽固感到好笑，成年人的生活里自然可以包括“性”，多么正常的事，此刻却不得不使他痛恨。

当然可以包括性。

只不过这个性对象是谁至关重要。现在不是他有什么关系，总有一天会变成他的。

其实李汶翰对于一见钟情这种事早就不屑于谈论了，只是在遇到嘉羿的那一瞬间，他有种说不出来的悸动，就好像沸腾片被浸泡在碳酸汽水中，炸出来翻涌掀起波涛的反而是灰白的烟花。

后来李汶翰知道嘉羿是个画家，但是擅长写情歌，偶尔会卖一些小众的曲子出去。手腕处有一串英文纹身，没有耳洞但是会戴各种设计独特的耳夹。昼伏夜出，如果运气好的话偶尔徬晚会在小区楼下看到他遛狗。

“搞艺术的，都这样。”李振宁喝了一口啤酒，像模像样地评价道，“艺术家都有一颗孤独而浪漫的灵魂。”

他抓起一串烤肉：“比如我。”

吃的差不多的时候“艺术家”李振宁先生拿起根本没响过的手机说女朋友找自己有事先走一步，李汶翰酒喝多了脑袋不太清醒，敷衍地应了两声“注意安全”，人走了才想起来，李振宁哪里来的女朋友？

所以这场说好李振宁请客的撸串又是他买单。

好在他也并不缺钱，耳机里在放一首慢歌，男歌手漫不经心的嗓音配着夏夜晚风，唱得李汶翰心痒。

这样的夜晚，或许适合发生点什么。

李汶翰听掉手机里剩下百分之五的电，结了账醉醺醺地回家，钥匙戳了半天锁孔，门忽然从里面打开了。

然后李汶翰看到一张不算太熟悉的脸。

“你怎么在我家？”李汶翰觉得稀奇，怎么会有人蠢到主动送上门，欲擒故纵懂不懂啊。

话没说完肚子里翻腾起来，胃发出抗议的讯号，酒精这才露出狠厉本色地上头，李汶翰几乎没反应过来就已经吐了嘉羿一身。

“……这是我家。”嘉羿很体贴也很无情地说，“你要不要进来喝杯醒酒茶？”

不动声色却合理的邀约，令李汶翰无法拒绝，李汶翰也不想拒绝。

如果嘉羿要趁机做什么，他最多只会欲拒还迎地推托一下，然后心甘情愿地跟嘉羿共赴巫山。如果嘉羿不做什么，那证明他的眼光还不错，嘉羿是个不可多得的绅士。

李汶翰反应过来了，好像他才是蠢的那一个。

两分钟后他得偿所愿地坐在嘉羿家的沙发上，依旧是色彩鲜明的装修风格，黄蓝格子的窗帘，墙上裱着五彩斑斓的画作，灰绿色的落地灯投下一片柔和的暖橘色灯光。

醒酒茶微苦的味道刺激着味蕾，稀释了辣中发酸的酒味。但他还是有点头晕，也不知道普普通通的青岛啤酒哪里来的这么大威力，他错觉嘉羿看他的眼神也有异样的情愫。

嘉羿的头发软软地趴下来，掉了一点颜色，不再那么热烈而是一种温顺的红，像慢慢融化的红烛，内里依旧是滚烫的芯，外表却泰然自若地冷却下去。

他从看似凶狠冷漠的老虎变成了一只乖巧温软的猫咪，脱下被李汶翰吐得一塌糊涂的衬衫，露出精壮漂亮的肌肉，正要越过李汶翰去拿横尸在沙发另一头的一件干净的涂鸦T恤。

当下李汶翰决定再大胆一些，他先嘉羿一步抓起了那件T恤，嘉羿到底没沉住气，抬头看了他一眼。

T恤上的涂鸦应该是嘉羿的随手作画，一大团彩色混杂在一起，界限模糊不清，像是很多片云，片刻后就能下起流光溢彩的雨。

李汶翰嘴角噙着温吞的笑，慢条斯理地递过去T恤，嘉羿伸手来抓，李汶翰却不松手，白色顺滑的布料横在他们中间像用清冷的月光织成的一道银河，李汶翰的目光越过这道银河，直白又坦荡地打量着嘉羿赤裸的上身，像看银河系里的一颗璀璨但寂寞的恒星。

他想嘉羿大概是明白他的意思的。毕竟他都已经这么露骨了。

艺术是孤独的，艺术是浪漫的，艺术也是露骨的。

诚然现在他配不上去谈论艺术，但苍天可鉴，在乏味漫长的少年时代，他也是学过一两年钢琴的。

那个时候他兴趣缺缺，虽然天赋高，但也没打算当成长远的兴趣发展下去，左不过打发时间的消遣。

只记得年轻的私教最爱说的话是“汶翰呀汶翰，什么时候能找到你的共鸣呢？”。

现在他只想给嘉羿弹一首肖邦的夜曲，哪首都好，但愿嘉羿是那个人。

他流浪了太久太久了，嘉羿是他的可遇不可求。

暧昧在迟钝地发酵，嘉羿的手握住李汶翰的手腕，温热的掌心包裹着他略带凉意的皮肤，李汶翰错觉这股温度要沿着肌肤纹理烧到骨头里去。他再抬眼，嘉羿眼底的光晦涩不清，烫得他不敢看。

然后嘉羿说：“我送你回去。”

他赌对了，嘉羿是绅士。

其实也并没有什么好送的，他们是对门，客厅到门口相距不超过十米，嘉羿大可以放心目送。李汶翰更愿意嘉羿用这时间来做些别的，但他的勇气已经透支，勾引的风情全部偃旗息鼓，主动的果敢也随之黯然退场。

两个心怀鬼胎的人在李汶翰家门前交换了微信和手机号，互道了晚安，然后分开。

这场试探半斤八两，他们堪堪打成平手，李汶翰简直觉得莫名其妙起来，怎么会有人这么合他的胃口。

明明是被同类伤口喷涌而出的浓郁腐臭的血腥味吸引而来，却又装模作样地端着无用的矜持和正义，假装正人君子。

不过好可惜，还是没有要到一个吻。

后半夜李汶翰做了一个稀里糊涂的梦。

梦里是一片虚无的纯白，他被放置在白玫瑰上，被捂住眼睛从正面进入。

绕是他眼前一片黑暗，他也能断定那个在他身体里进出的人是嘉羿。

只是他还以为跟嘉羿做爱会是如何暴虐的一番场景——比如狂风般的舔舐，暴雨般的抽插，雷鸣般的鞭挞。

但嘉羿温柔得太不真实，他最后的防线被轻而易举地攻破，嘉羿的吻细密周到，诱哄情真意切，都在蚕食着他仅存的理智。

于是他放任自己沉溺。

怎么会真实呢，这本来就是梦呀。

李汶翰醒的时候外面天光大亮，光线像梦里的白一点一点吞噬掉他的意识，他看一眼手机，今天是周一，早已超过上班时间。

李汶翰轻车熟路地给老板发微信：“今天不去上班了。”

李振宁秒回：“扣工资。”

过了三四秒又发过来一句：“扣奖金。”

李汶翰不甚在意地回了一个李振宁的表情包。

他本来就游手好闲，富二代最不缺的就是钱和时间。在和家里坦诚出柜并被勃然大怒的父亲赶出家门又断绝父子关系后，李汶翰的资金来源不出所料地全都断了。

还好，他不是只懂得花天酒地的傻逼富二代，这些年来多多少少有些积蓄，虽然不多也就是了。

然后他孤注一掷，把所有的钱都拿来资助李振宁创业。那段时间李汶翰穷得只能吃泡面，一边吸溜着面条一边想老子堂堂一个富二代什么时候受过这种委屈。

好在李振宁的创业很快有了起色，李汶翰要了百分之五的股份，在李振宁的公司当个挂牌经理，继续游手好闲。

感谢李振宁。李汶翰躺在床上前所未有地认真道谢，感谢三年前的李振宁创业成功，让三年后的李汶翰有资本花钱花时间去追寻一些别的东西。

除了工作和自我，生活中还要有其他。比如性，比如爱。

他潦草地吃过午饭，下午又开始断断续续地下雨，李汶翰窝在家里看了一部老电影，男主角软糯的江南口音听得他心烦，他想起从前一些很不好的事情。

例如他的前男友。

他们的感情糊涂又不明朗，全是成熟的幼稚。前男友喜欢缠着他，缠着他买东西，缠着他见面，缠着他亲吻，缠着他做爱。

后来为什么分手呢？李汶翰记不太清了，也许是因为逐渐多起来的无意义争吵，也许是因为短暂的异地，也许只是因为买到的桂花糕不好吃。

李汶翰最后想，嘉羿的前男友会是什么样的呢？既然有炮友，那应该是单身吧？还是他没有过前男友，只有炮友？

接下来连着几天都是雨天，李汶翰的心情被雨打得乱糟糟。

那晚以后他再也没见过嘉羿，对面的门紧闭，朋友圈没有更新，也碰不到嘉羿在小区里遛狗。后来他又想到，下雨天遛什么狗。

不过他的焦躁暴乱被隐藏得很好。

既然嘉羿选择按兵不动，他也就安静地蛰伏，他俩之间的那架看不见的天平就这样维持着诡异而脆弱的平衡。李汶翰虽然也有急切不安，但同时又确实想看看嘉羿能忍到什么时候，他猜测并不会太久。

等到下一个周末的晚上，平衡总算意料之中被打破。

门铃响起来的时候李汶翰正准备把拆好的泡面放进锅里，他的柴犬围裙没来得及脱下，心想如果是李振宁来打扰自己吃大餐就把他暴打一顿。

但打开门入眼就是一捧火红的玫瑰花，还有颜色已经掉的差不多的熟悉红发。

以及一口大白牙：“节日快乐。”

李汶翰放嘉羿进来，那捧花娇艳欲滴，每朵花都开得饱满极致，似乎能落下什么红色的泪来。

在六月初，他收到这样一份不算很惊喜但足够让他快乐的礼物，还有一句古怪的“节日快乐”。

但今天既不是情人节也不是光棍节，儿童节也过去了一个多礼拜——何况过这种节日也不该是玫瑰花。于是李汶翰非常好奇地询问：“什么节日？”

嘉羿歪了歪头，活像个天真烂漫的孩童：“高考结束第一天。”

……这有什么好庆祝的？高考距你已经十年了吧。李汶翰有点无语了，这个人到底是真不懂还是装糊涂。

嘉羿又说：“你也单身我也单身，我请你吃顿饭吧？”

前后逻辑过于奇怪，李汶翰跟不上他跳跃的思维：“你怎么知道我单身？”

“猜的。”嘉羿却是一副胜券在握的样子，仿佛他早就料到李汶翰虚张声势的欲拒还迎，“看起来我猜对了。”

“你根本不是想请我吃饭。”李汶翰舔舔干燥的唇，起皮的唇瓣沾了唾液有点轻微的刺痛，“你是想泡我吧？”

嘉羿一动不动地盯着他看了一会，然后再次笑起来：“不可以吗？”

这才只是他们的第四次见面，加上梦里那次，勉强算第五次。

是不是太快了？

李汶翰看着嘉羿，目光扫过他褪成橘黄色的头发，依旧带着蓬勃的少年气的眉眼，耳垂上戴着的十字耳夹，最后停留在嘉羿的唇上，终于笑了：“当然可以。”

一点也不快。

嘉羿的车里摆着很多挂件和玩偶，李汶翰捡起和副驾驶上的蜘蛛侠玩偶和它大眼瞪小眼，对嘉羿越来越感兴趣。

车子平稳地开出去一段路后，嘉羿忽然说：“我好悲伤。”

艺术家的悲伤没有源头，李汶翰这样想，而这确是他们创作的动力。

下一秒嘉羿说：“林志玲结婚了。”

什么啊。

嘉羿点开地图，换了个语音包，没多久李汶翰听到郭德纲的声音传来。

原来你喜欢志玲姐姐。李汶翰本来想这样说，但话到嘴边却变成了：“下次一起去看德云社的相声吧？”

嘉羿从座位下抽出两张票：“不知道你明天有没有时间？”

李汶翰一时竟分辨不出他是不是蓄谋已久，只能在心里叹口气甘拜下风。

是我猜错了，原来你喜欢郭老师。

导航里郭老师用低沉性感的声音说：“前方路口右转，距离目的地722米。”

明天，明天又是周一，李汶翰照例微信请假，李振宁懒得管他，调侃两句“谈恋爱了记得请我吃饭”就准假。

李汶翰拿着票下楼跟嘉羿碰头，发现下了快一个星期雨的天居然放晴了，蓝得太不像话，还有一两朵粉紫色的云散落，更像是颜料泼上去的油画。

嘉羿就站在画下等他，不再穿设计不规则的拼色T恤和装饰挂坠很多的工装裤，只一件清清爽爽的白衬衫配一条破洞牛仔裤，他的头发也重新染黑，李汶翰靠近的时候嗅到他身上有淡淡的好闻香气。

别人谈恋爱去听李荣浩的演唱会，我谈恋爱来看郭德纲的相声。李汶翰想，怎么会这样。

不对，他和嘉羿也没有在谈恋爱。

郭老师的功力一如既往不负所望，李汶翰在人头攒动气氛火热的场馆里被接二连三的包袱逗得倒在嘉羿怀里笑，嘉羿揽住他的腰，亲密得仿若情侣。

天黑得越来越晚，八点了也还有昏昏沉沉的一点日光点缀，听完相声李汶翰还有些意犹未尽，他不想就这么浪费掉周一的晚上。

值得庆幸的是嘉羿似乎也不打算就这么放过他，嘉羿拎着就近在便利店里买的一打啤酒，挑了挑眉笑道：“春宵苦短。”

春宵苦短，李汶翰跟着嘉羿去爬屋顶看星星。

这是这座城市为数不多的低矮平楼，划出来的一小片天空也是澄澈得令人心惊，星星闪闪发光，夜色温柔似水。

嘉羿单手拉开啤酒的拉环递给李汶翰：“只许喝一点，不然等下你又要醉了，就听不到我要说的话了。”

他接着说：“我给你写了一首歌。”

他打开手机里录好的伴奏，前奏是轻快的旋律，他干净清澈的歌声就在晴朗星满的夜空下，在舒适惬意的晚风里，在李汶翰的心上轻轻地烙下痕迹：

“……风花雪月不过你的陪衬/想在你的身上浪费余生/印小心的吻/如何告诉你我的情深……”

原来他这些天闭门不出是在捣鼓这些。

李汶翰觉得自己可能已经醉了，风吹过来都是带着沁人又清凉的酒意，嘉羿的刘海被吹乱了一点，刚好露出掩盖在刘海下的双眼。

那双眼就这样直勾勾地盯着他，仿佛星星掉落，汇聚成一条银河。

“你相信一见钟情吗？”

不等李汶翰回答，嘉羿又说：“我不信，但没办法，我见到你的第一眼就沦陷了。这或许不是一见钟情，但这一定是命中注定。”

“感谢你让我解脱。”

他们要在夜里逃亡。

李汶翰想，李振宁说得没错，艺术家都有一颗孤独而浪漫的灵魂。

他和嘉羿同样孤独的灵魂遇到，交换彼此零星的浪漫，然后自由。

“其实那个时候，我想说……”李汶翰用力握住啤酒，罐身在他的暴力攻击下被挤压得微微变形，“可以不用那么浪费的。”

看嘉羿好像没懂，李汶翰又加了一句：“避孕套。”

他们一起大笑起来，然后碰杯，啤酒罐发出清脆的响声。

后来发生的事自然而然，他们从玄关一直吻到主卧，衣服扒得七零八落，嘉羿拿避孕套的时候李汶翰还特意看了一眼，这次是菠萝味。

李汶翰说：“下次买西瓜味。”

嘉羿笑着应了，把滚烫的性器往他身体里推进。

现实和梦境重叠，不是狂风暴雨，没有故作矜持，有的只是情难自禁。

他被嘉羿打碎，再糅合，最后渗透。

做完后李汶翰玩着嘉羿脖子上挂着的项链，没头没尾地说了句：“我有钱，什么都不缺。”

嘉羿侧过脸，吻到李汶翰的唇，李汶翰说话时胸腔发出的振动贴合着嘉羿的心跳：“就是缺个男朋友。”

嘉羿吻下去，尾音含笑：“我的荣幸。”

李汶翰捧着嘉羿的脸，低低地笑了。

好了，现在他和嘉羿是真的在谈恋爱了。

 

END

 

一个彩蛋：  
第二天收到李汶翰二度请假消息的李振宁：？？？李汶翰你又请假？工作不想要了？你是老板我是老板？  
李汶翰：和男朋友睡觉中，勿扰。  
李振宁：？？？


End file.
